Smells like teen spirit
by writersblock23
Summary: What if Violet and Tate where together on the beach before Violet died. This is my idea of what could have happened. Please read and review. Rated M because I like to swear.
1. Chapter 1

Violet laid on her bed, while listening to some of her music she'd been able to stash before they came and took everything away. She was soothed by the normalness of it all. Her locked away in her room on another sunny California day, while her parents fussed about something or other down stairs. The other ghosts buzzed around the house somewhere. Violet couldn't leave her room without bumping into someone. So she'd decided that here would be her sanctuary, a quiet place to be hers alone.

The only downside to her perfect little corner of the earth was the memories of him. Violet hadn't seen Tate since she'd told him to go away but she knew he lurked in the basement somewhere waiting for her to forgive him. Violet reminisced the days she had pasted in this room with him. His blonde hair tousled as he grinned, she'd sit across from him and feel lighter than air because he knew her, he was different like her and he cared for her, he made her feel as though she matter, that she was important and the only good thing in the world. Violet wished that she could forget it all. Tate was never going to change Violet knew this but still somewhere she thought that one day he'd be the boy she always thought he was.

Not much had changed since the last family had moved out. It had only been a couple of weeks, Marcy had tried to push the house onto another unsuspecting victim, but she'd had no luck, a body count of five in the last three years didn't exactly say prime real estate. Violet missed living even though she never attended she missed the novelty of going to school, or at least being able to go to school, to have the choice to leave whenever she wanted, the fact that she'd have options, but now she was stuck in this house, forever unable to leave except on Halloween. She didn't like the idea of person after person would move into her room.

But such is life or rather death. Violets rolled over and place her hand on her stomach, it was surprisingly hard, her skin felt as though it was moved out from her body, she got to her feet and walked to the mirror, just to lift her shirt up. There it was a small but distinct little bump. She poked it just to make sure she hadn't dreamt it, but her skin stayed hard and didn't disappear as she expected. Where had it come from, Violet hadn't ever noticed it before, but as she ran her hand over the smooth skin, she knew it was real. Tears started to streak down Violets face as she thought of what this would mean, she was pregnant and dead.

How could this of happened, she was dead for Christ sakes, how could she have something growing inside her. If it was possible Nora would have found a way by now, but here she stood in front of a mirror looking at the small bump. What had he done, was this some weird ghost thing where he'd put someone else's baby inside of her, it was ridiculous but Violet didn't find it unbelievable, nobody knew exactly what lengths Tate would go to in order to secure a future with her, maybe he thought this way they could play happy little family for the rest of eternity.

Violets tears subside as her anger flared at the thought of him using her like that forcing her to be with him. She shattered the mirror with her fist; she looked down at her bleeding hand as it healed itself. Violet stormed down the hallway looking for him.

"Tate!" She screamed as she made her way to the basement. "Tate," She yelled again as she opened the door, and stomped down the stairs. She was met by Thaddeus, Violet screamed as she batted away the savage reptile baby thing, her arms instinctively wrapping around her middle. "Go away!" She shouted as she turned to flee back up the stairs.

She didn't make it out of the basement; she was seized by a strong pair of arms, Violet looked up through her blonde hair that was covering her eyes, she spied him, he looked exactly the same as in her memories.

"Is that just him or does it include me as well?" Tate asked as he smirked at her. Violet buried her head deeper into his chest, before remembering why she had come to the basement in the first place.

"What did you do?" Violet asked her face hidden.

"I didn't do anything Vi, what are you talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." she accused as she jumped back from him.

"No I don't."

Violet burst into hysterics. "What did you do? What did you do?" She cried as she slapped Tate between every word. Tate moved quickly, grabbing both of Violets hand and securing them above her head. "What did you do?" Violet cried as she banged herself against the wall trying to break free.

"Violet stop it, what's wrong come on Vi, you're scaring me." He said as tears started to fall down his face. Tate had imagined Violet forgiving him since she'd sent him away, but this was never how he saw it in his head. The Violet that stood before him was going crazy, her tears brought him pain and he'd do anything to make them go away.

"Tate, let go." She barely whispered, Tate could see it in her tear stained face that she was hurting, he didn't hesitate as he let her hands fall. "This is what, I'm talking about." She said as she pulled her shirt up revealing a little bump. Tate placed his hand on it in wonder.

"How" he mouthed to her.

Violet made no attempt to remove his hand from her stomach. She didn't it expect it when he fell to his knees and kissed her skin.

Authors note: Please review.


	2. For Violet

Violet shoved Tate off of her, feeling rather exposed in that tender moment. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Showing affections to our baby," He said rather innocently as he look up like a little kid that doesn't understand what he's done wrong.

"This isn't our baby." Violet said as she paced and pointed to her stomach. "This is a freak of nature, something that was never supposed to be."

"Violet don't you ever say that. That baby is the physical representation of our love for one another, any way as opposed to you and me, who are going to be teenagers forever because that is so natural," he said going from sincere to sarcastically. "It's what happened on Halloween."

"No Tate, this can't happen."

"Why not, this is the only chance you'll have to be a mother. Giving up children is not something everybody can do." He said softly as he circled her stroking her hair.

"But it's not possible, how can this thing even be alive? I'm dead."

"Maybe because it was never fully alive to begin with, I mean its daddy has been dead for seventeen years." He said taking her hand, and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I can't do this Tate, I'm only fifteen."

"You're not getting any older." He said kissing her hand.

"I'm scared." Violet whispered as tears started to pour down her face.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you or our baby." Tate knew he meant it when he said it. Violet was the most important thing in his life and she was having his baby, how could he not love this little thing. Tate was wrapped up in the image of his little family that he didn't notice how Violet started to shake. "Violet are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She barely finished her sentence when she fell into Tate's arms. "I just need to, to sleep." She said sinking further into Tate as she drifted off.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Violet." Tate picked her up and carried Violet to her room in his arms, he had the feeling that he was being watched as he made it to her room, but he couldn't see anyone.

Tate laid Violet down on her bed. He barely had her all comfy when the door opened slowly, making a high pitched creaking sound. Tate was about. Tate was about to have a fit at anyone who woke Violet up. But he stopped as he saw a very timid Nora appear from behind the door. She closed it silently after her. "It so beautiful isn't it, the progress of mother and child." She whispered almost as if it was to herself and not Tate.

"Yes it is." He said loving, stroking Violets hair out of her face as she slept.

"You've done well Tate, that first child you gave me was not satisfactory so now you have redeemed yourself by providing me with another."

"This baby isn't for you. It's mine and Violets and I won't let you take it away. Not you or anyone else in this house is going to take our baby away."

"Well, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with young Miss Violet here. I thought that I could offer you some assistance. She doesn't want this baby, she's far too young to handle it, and so I will take the little darling off of your hands."

"You're not going to touch Violets baby, because it is hers. You had your chance to be a mother, but then your husband turned it into a monster. After that I gave you a child and you still weren't able to handle it because you are a terrible mother." He accused as he stood up to face her. "Now get out and don't let me catch you around Violet or else I'll do something I'll regret."

Nora left and Tate took back his position of sitting next to the sleeping Violet. He looked over his girl, and knew that he'd have to protect her from nearly every ghost in the house as they tried to take away their beautiful child. Tate lay down next to Violet and watched as she slept. He'd do anything to make sure that she and his baby were safe, even if it meant turning on the few friends he had within the house.

"What's up Tate?" Violet said with her eyes closed.

"Nothing, I just realised how long it's going to be before we get to meet our little one."

"Okay."

"Violet can you promise me something?" Tate said looking straight at her. She looked as though she was awake. "Promise you won't let anyone in the house take our baby."

Tate heard a little snore coming from Violet, once he had finished. He smiled as he held her close and returned to thinking about their future.

Authors note: This one is sweeter than the other, so tell me if you like it.


	3. Don't go outside

Tate had been holed up in Violets room for nearly a week, he wouldn't let her leave for fear that someone would try to hurt their little baby. They spent their days as they had when Violet was alive. They played cards and talked for hours. Violet also slept a lot she'd been doing that so much lately.

Violet laid down and looked at Tate. "What do you want, a boy or girl?"

"I don't I hadn't thought that far ahead. I've been worried about nobody taking our baby, not what it would be. I guess a girl would be nice though, I mean technically I've got a son."

"Hmm." Violet rolled over facing away from Tate. "How are we going to tell my parents?"

"Who says we have to?"

"How are you going to hide a screaming baby or a heavily pregnant teenage girl from her highly suspicious parents?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. Your dads pretty cool after all."

"When he finds out, you are so dead."

Violet and Tate laughed at her incredible bad pun. Tate was tired, Violet could see it in his eyes ghosts didn't need much sleep, but they wore themselves out if they didn't stop. Violet sat up and stoked his hair as he laid his head in her lap. He was so placid she sometimes thought that there was no way he could have done any of the things they said he had. It wasn't long before Tate was happily snoozing, Violet smiled at him, he looked like a little kid when he slept, innocent, his blonde curls covering his eyes. He smiled in his sleep as he dreamt.

Violet made her way quietly out of the room, she'd been stuck in there for nearly a week, and although she had Tate and everything she loved in there, she felt as though she had to get out and be in something that didn't feel so perfect. Violet went down the stairs and out into the backyard, she sat on the gazebo and felt the sunlight on her cold skin. She didn't know why but since she had died the sun had become more appealing. Violet breathed and relaxed as she enjoyed the few moments she'd get to herself before Tate woke up and made a big fuss about her. Violets rested her hands on her growing stomach, wondering what the little person inside her would look like, would they be blonde like Tate, or get her mother's red locks. She wondered if they'd be normal and living or a ghost baby forever like her brother.

Violets peaceful moment was ruined by the arrival of Hayden. Violet didn't notice her until she spoke; Hayden had always been an easy person to overlook. "What brings the little mama bird out of her safe cage?" Hayden taunted, Violet had never liked this girl in life and she really hated her in death.

"Get lost Hayden." Violet said calmly resting her head against the support beam of the gazebo. "Isn't there someone else you can annoy with your trivial, little life?"

"Don't be like that Violet. You and I are the same you know."

"No I'm not some stupid little girl from suburbia who has such low self-esteem that I slept with my professor and then tried to ruin his life when he tossed me aside because I was a nutbag. You are pathetic, I mean how insignificant do you have to be to sleep with your professor."

"I am not insignificant, I matter. And last time I checked your baby daddy hasn't had a heartbeat since before you were born. I may have slept with a professor, but you're fucking a monster. What kind of messed up little slut sleeps with a ghost and gets pregnant?"

"Are you done now?"

"What?"

"Hayden please do, go away." Violet said calmly as she watched Hayden vanish. A smile crept onto her face; she loved doing that to Hayden.

Violet sat at her post happily until a few minutes later Hayden remerged. "You little bitch, don't you ever do that again."

"Go away." Violet said smugly watching Hayden once again disappear, it was a fun game Violet knew she'd never get sick of.

Hayden was back for a third time, but before Violets two favourite words could slip out Hayden had grabbed her face so that she couldn't talk. "Now you listen to me, you little whore, I want Ben and since I don't have his baby anymore. I'm going to take yours, understood. I'm going to enjoy seeing that smug little grin wiped off your face as your boyfriends little monster tears out of you and you feel as though you're dying all over again. Now we just need to find somewhere in this house where lover boy won't find you until it's over." Hayden grabbed Violets arm and pulled her up. "Come on move it, you stupid little slut. I don't want to hurt that baby you've got for me."

Violet wasn't sure what was happening as Hayden lead her into the house she prayed that Tate would find her soon. She was terrified of what might happen if he didn't.

Authors note: Please review and tell me if you like what I've done with Hayden, I like her much better as crazy bitch than, sweet college girl.


	4. Where is home and is it safe

Violet looked at the ceiling of the basement. She didn't realise the amount of space there was down here. Hayden sat in the corner watching Violet slowly rocking back and forth; she seemed a little edgy sitting there a knife pointed at the ground. Violet was stuck here with the crazy lunatic; she'd had the sense to duct tape Violets mouth.

Tate woke up to find that he was alone in Violets room, he wasn't sure as to how long he'd been asleep, he rushed out of the room and headed for the bathroom, maybe she'd just taken a shower Tate rationalised to himself. He was heartbroken as he flung the door open and there was no Violet, she had to around here somewhere. "Violet!" Tate screamed as he made his way down the stairs searching for her, "Violet!" He tried again but no answer. Tate ran pass the basement door, heading outside. "Violet!" He tried a final time before he vanished out the door.

Violet could hear him yelling her name and his running feet as he passed the basement door. "HM MERE." She yelled through the tape, it was supposed to be I'm here. Violate waited but Tate's footsteps disappeared out the door.

Violet felt a hard slap against her face after Tate disappeared, the noise echoed around the basement. "You keep your mouth shut, you stupid little girl." Hayden said hand poised ready to strike Violet again. Violet breathed as silent tears fell down her face. How was Tate ever going to find her? "Stop crying you pathetic little girl, it couldn't have hurt that much."

Violet wallowed in self-pity as she thought of how much she was going to miss Tate and what would happen to their little baby, left in the clutches of Hayden, the woman was as cold as a block of ice. Violet eventually cried herself to sleep, her eyes hurt as she shut them her head was filled with dreams of Tate, swinging in an rescuing her from the clutches of the monster they called Hayden. Violet smiled in her half sleep at the prospect of Tate charging in her knight in shining armour, or in her case an idiot wrapped in tinfoil.

The time passed slowly, Violet was startled as she felt something clawing at her leg, the hand was mangled and felt slimy like a reptiles skin, she peered down at the little monster formerly known as Thaddeus it soulless eyes gazed back at Violet as its pointed teeth opened to reveal a terrifying scream, Violet watched as the demon child wailed like a banshee. Violet screamed into the tape as the thing ripped the flesh from her leg.

Hayden was startled by the noise waking from her own sleep, she gazed at Violet in pain and the thing crawling on her heading closure and closure to Violet's jutted stomach. Hayden couldn't have this little thing take her away her chance to have Ben and a baby for once and for all. Hayden tried to pull the thing from Violet but it just clawed deeper into her skin. As a last resource Hayden screamed "Go away reptile baby!" That had always worked when Violet banished her. Hayden watched as the mutant disappeared. Hayden made her way to Violet, grabbing her face. "I'm going to take the tape off, you call out to lover boy or try and send me away, you'll be having a C-section when that thing is ready to blow, is that understood?" Violet nodded, and Hayden ripped the tape off. "What was that thing?"

"It was Thaddeus; he used to be Nora's baby." Violet said panicked, Hayden could see the fear in the girl's eyes. Violet sobbed as she thought of what she had just said that monster used to be Nora's baby the house had done this to her baby and what it would do to her own baby.

"Where does it go, when it's banished?"

"I don't know." Violet cried.

"I go to the gazebo, so where would that thing head."

"Probably the basement, I think this was where the doctor put humpty back together again."

"Alright then, nice chat." Hayden pushed the tape back over Violets mouth.

Suddenly light burst into the basement as Tate made his way in. "Not so fast lover boy, go awa." Hayden didn't have time to finish the sentence as Tate clamped his hand tight over her mouth. Tate slammed her head against the wall before she realised what was going on. After that Tate threw a knee into Hayden's stomach followed by her head. He watched as she was crumpled on the floor, holding her stomach.

Tate pushed her to the ground straddling the barely conscious Hayden before sending his fists flying into her face over and over again while he yelled. "You will never ever hurt Violet again, you will leave Mr Hammond alone and you will not threaten Vivian or anyone else in this house again or else I will personally give you a fate that makes death look like a walk in the park!" Tate slammed her head into the ground one last time, before dismounting. "Is that understood!" Tate threw one kick into Hayden's side to reinforce the message.

Tate left Hayden bleeding on the floor as he turn his attentions towards Violet, unstrapping her from the chair and ripping the tape off of her mouth, before picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the basement and back up the stairs to their room. "Don't worry your home and you're safe now." Tate tried to soothe her nerves.


	5. What else is family for

It had been nearly a month since Violet had been held hostage by Heydan, in that time Tate hadn't let her out of his sight. When he needed to sleep he made sure he could feel her at all times. Violet thought it was sweet how he stayed at her side no matter how many times she yelled or hit him. Violet knew he'd been worried when she had disappeared; she'd spent two days afterwards in his arm Tate unwilling to even let her out of arms reach though as the time went on he let her have more space. Violet felt weird her stomach stuck out prominently now.

As she grew more and more people decided to pay visits almost as if they could sense the little thing growing inside her, Nora was the worst Tate had to see to her at least once or twice a day as she just kept coming back her blue eyes peering from around the door frame. Heydan had resurfaced near Violet since Tate carried her out of the basement. The only people who didn't seem to check in on her were her parents and Moira, though they had been rather busy with Violet's little brother, Violet wondered if her baby would be like that never ageing being an infant for the rest of time, she hoped not she wanted to see them grow up and be happy. Violet wondered if her parents knew that she was here. That was until Violet heard a loud knock at her door it was Vivian, "Violet are you in there?" She yelled through the door. She banged on it repeatedly Violet pushed herself further into the bed trying not to make a sound. She clamped her hand down on Tate's mouth and cried as her mother kept pounding the door. "Violet." Her mother said it over and over again like she could summon Violet out. "Honey please come out, I want to see my little." She cried. Violet's heart was breaking and warm tears were starting stream down her face as she heard her mother on the other side of the door plead with her to come down stairs and see her father. Violet shook as the silent tears continued to pour down her face.

Vivian left the room that used to be her daughter's and headed down the stairs to where Moira was with her little boy Ben was holding him as Moira recited a little story. Vivian looked down at the happy family but it felt incomplete without Violet their first child here to, she should have all the things she was denied in life. Ben looked at his wife's face as she shook her head in answer to the question she knew he'd ask. Ben and Vivian were both worried about their daughter. She'd been locked up in her room since they'd scared of the last family but she wasn't alone, she was with that monster Tate.

When Tate woke up he found Violet still crying from where she sat. Tate immediately jumped into action searching for any signs of injury before scanning room for the threat that was scaring Violet, only after that did he hold her as she cried into his shoulder. Tate had never been good with emotions but he wasn't any idiot either, he took Violets face in his hands. "Whatever it is I promise I'll make it go away." He vowed to her, even though his bloody past is what had driven her away from him he'd kill anyone who put Violet through.

"You can't, it's me. I don't know why but I ruin everything I come in contact with. I can't do anything right, I heard my mother as she cried for me and I couldn't do anything, because if I did it would just give her more pain then if I didn't. Why do I do it Tate why? I hurt anyone who is good to me."

Tate just held her tighter. "You don't break everything, you're prefect Violet."

"I have to see the Tate, but what are they going to say. Will you come with me?"

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything Violet, let alone your parents."

Violet headed down the stairs wearing one of Tate's baggy jumpers, Tate was staying close but unseen, and Violet didn't think that having him present would have helped the situation at all. As soon as Vivian saw her she ran arms open ready to hug the life out of Violet. Violet threw her own arms out and deflected the hug, Violet wasn't quite ready to have them now; Vivian took it well instead reaching for her hand. Her grip was clingy until she noticed Violet's attire. Vivian snapped "What are you wearing?" Vivian said in anger, her hand gripping Violet's for dear life.

"It's nothing," Violet panicked as she tried to pull away from her mother.

"No it isn't." Vivian pulled at the jumper revealing Violet's bloated stomach. "What has he done to you?" Vivian yelled as she leapt on Violet, Violet screamed as they fell to the floor.

Suddenly Tate appeared from where he had been standing, before she knew it Vivian was flying across the room she crashed into the fireplace, taking Tate's sweater with her. Ben was quick after that handing their son to Moira he threw himself at Tate, Violet watched in horror as her family tried to murder each other. Her father was punching Tate screaming, "What did you do to her, you sick fuck what did you do." While her mother pulled herself out of the fire place. "You little bastard I'll rip your god damn eyes out." Ben went to send his fist into Tate's already bloody face one more time.

"Daddy no!" Violet screamed as she threw herself in between her father and Tate, pushing Ben aside. Violets stood in front of her wounded Tate trying to catch her breath as everyone stoped and all eyes faced Violet as she puffed. The whole room was silent as they stared at her bloated stomach.


	6. Fmaily therapy

Violet surveyed the scene in front of her, Tate lying bloody and broken behind her, Moira clutching her baby brother to her chest, her father standing in front of her his fists covered in Tate's blood shaking with anger and her mother standing behind him. Violet had hoped that her parents would be calm and supportive after spending some quality time with their favourite daughter. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

Tate had recovered and stood up behind Violet, he placed his hands protectively over her stomach, at that movement her mother stepped forward a step fists clenched. Ben went into full psychiatrist mode. "Now Violet, why don't we all sit down and talk about this, because your mother and I both love you and are willing to discuss." He had his calm, talking someone off the edge of a building voice.

"Okay." Violet nodded slightly pushing her and Tate back towards the couch furthers away from her parents. Vivian and Ben sat down where they had been before.

Ben led the conversation, "Now how did this happen?"

"The normal way," Tate remarked from next to Violet.

Vivian jumped to her feet, "You sick bastard, Violet we'll get that thing out of you and this will all be just a bad dream." She snapped at Tate and pleaded lovingly to her daughter.

"Tate don't make me hit you again." Ben said frustrated pinching his nose between his finger and thumb.

Violet patted Tate's leg softly. "Maybe you shouldn't talk." She suggested, she knew her mother wasn't going to listen to a single thing Tate said.

"Viv, sit down yelling isn't helping. Now Violet why don't you start us off."

"Well it was Halloween and I was still alive, when we..." She trailed off looking at her feet. "You know and then I died and then I just felt this bump one day and things have been really weird since."

"Okay that's good now, see we're communicating, nobody is angry at anyone, isn't that right Viv?"

"I guess." She sulked in her place next to Ben. "I just don't like the idea of our daughter having a child with a psychotic rapist and murder, but what would I know I'm just her mother. It's not like what I say matters."

"If I might be so bold as to interject Mr and Mrs Harmon, but I believe that young Mr Tate here is very protective of Miss Violet regardless of his other unbecoming characteristics and past indiscretions I do believe that he means no harm to Violet or her child."

"Violet your mother and I just feel that this behaviour is rather reckless, you're only fifteen and..."

"And what, I have my whole life ahead of me, well no I don't I'm dead and stuck in this house for the rest of eternity in case you've forgotten." She snapped at her father.

"Violet I now this has to be hard, but we want what's best for you and we think that is, to dispose of the child before it's born."

"You're not touching our baby!" Tate spoke up for the first time. He stood up, "I won't you or anyone else in this house hurt Violet or my child."

"Anyone else in the house?" Vivian asked. "Who else in the house has tried to take this baby?"

"We've had Nora nearly every hour turning up and Hayden tried and Chad has shown up a few times." Tate waved it off like nothing.

"Don't I get a say in this, it's my baby you're talking about ripping out here!" Violet yelled. "Ow," Violet held her hand on her stomach.

"Violet what is it?" Tate said throwing himself to his knees in front of Violet, tears in his eyes.

"Nothing it's just that the baby kicked me rather hard." Violet assured him placing her other hand on his cheek to stroke his face, when suddenly she threw herself back into the couch. "Ow, Tate it hurts." She cried as she clutched her stomach.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Tate fussed over her frantically. "What do you want me to do?" Tate's vision was now blurred when he turned to Vivian and Ben, "Help her, please! Mr Harmon you're a doctor you can do something help her, she needs help!" He begged them both as he searched Violet for a magic switch or something to make her pain go away.

"I don't know, OW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just then Vivian got up from her seat and pushed Tate out of the way. "Violet honey where is the baby, hurting you?"

Violet had to take some very deep breathes before she was able to speak. "Mum it hurts, I, I, I think I just peed my pants." Violet looked down at her crutch to find a rather big wet patch. "Mummy it's happening, the baby's coming." She cried looking to Vivian for any sort of support.

Author's note: It's almost time, I hope everyone's enjoying, but I can't decide can you guys tell me if you want them to have a boy or girl. I think there's only going to be two more chapters so let me know soon.


	7. Birth

"Alright Violet breathe, we're going to get you on the floor okay." Vivian and Tate lifted her off of the couch and on to the floor. Ben paced nervously around the room looking at his little girl on the floor crying out in pain. "Ben honey why don't you take the baby outside, Moira I'm going to need you to get us some hot water and a lot of towels. Tate sweetie come here you hold Violet's hand and if she asks for anything you get, it make everything go more smoothly." Vivian instructed everyone.

"I don't know Mrs Harmon, this is freaking me out." Tate pleaded his eyes were still wet from earlier.

"Tate this is no time to, to freak out you're about be a dad."

Everyone ran off to where they needed to be, Ben took his son out of the room and towards the garden, Moira headed down the hall to get what they needed and Tate took Violet's hand, waiting right beside her, whispering anything she needed hear. "Mummy it hurts." Violet cried.

"I know sweetie but it's okay, we're all here for you. Now Tate help me we have to get her pants off."

"What?" Tate was distraught he couldn't believe Vivian.

"How do you think we're going to deliver a baby through a pair of jeans?" Vivian snapped at him while they pulled them off of Violet.

Tate went back to Violet's head holding her hand. Violet's grip was worse than that of a python's. Tate tried not to scream as she dug her nails into his hand, as the baby hurt her. Why was there baby hurting Violet?

Moira returned with everything they needed. Violet stared at her through her blurry vision she kept changing she was old and then young and then old again. Violet couldn't concentrate on anything she searched the room for Tate but she couldn't see him. "Tate!" She screamed. "Tate don't leave me alone."

Tate clutched her hand even tighter he hadn't been paying attention to himself he'd only been focusing on Violet he didn't realise that he'd gone invisible. He rematerialized to calm Violet. "Don't worry Violet, I'm here I'll never leave you alone and I'll never hurt you, okay." Tate had tears in his eyes as watched her nod her eyes closing slightly, her hand loosening its grip on Tate's.

"Actually I'm pretty sure this is your fault." Violet said half asleep with a slight smile.

"Tate she can't sleep she's got to start pushing soon." Vivian said urgently.

Tate looked down at his perfect Violet, her eyes closing. "Violet it's almost time our baby's coming, I need you to open your eyes and look at me." Violet opened her eyes and focused on Tate her hand returning to its life strangling grip on his. "That's good Violet now just look at me and listen to your mum okay."

"I'm scared," she whispered to him gently.

"There's no need to be scared okay, it's going to hurt but I'll be here and when it's all over there will be a little person as well who is worth everything."

"Okay." Violet nodded; suddenly she flopped back as she was in pain again. Violet screamed as she felt it moving inside her trying to tear its way out.

"Violet honey, I'm going to need you to start pushing." Vivian said sadly. "Even if it hurts, I need you to keep going, alright on the count of three, one two, three."

Violet screamed louder than anyone in the history of the world had screamed as she pushed for the first time she was in so much as it happened. Violet looked at Tate while she pushed she could feel blood but then she saw something she didn't need right now. Nora stood watching in anticipation her eyes had a lust for Violet's baby, her hands were held in a position that made it seem as though she was going to grab Violet's baby as soon as Violet and it were disconnected. "Make her go away." Violet pleaded, drawing everyone's attention to Nora standing in the back looking down at Violet like she was some sort of servant who had spoken out of turn.

Tate stood ready to fight, his free fist was tensed he moved toward Nora when he felt Violet pull him back. "Don't leave you said you wouldn't leave."

Tate looked down at his Violet pleading with him. He looked at now and snarled. "Go away!" Before returning to his position beside Violet.

"Violet I need you to push again."

"No it hurts mum it really hurts."

"I know sweetie, but you have to do it for the baby."

Violet took three really deep breathes before she could work herself up to doing it again, she screamed as she pushed and pushed, she could feel as it started to poke it's head out or least Violet hoped it was its head.

"Come on Violet one more." Vivian encouraged.

"God Violet it's almost here, I'm freaking out." Tate started to hyperventilate.

"Sack up boy, you're about to be a daddy." Violate snapped at him. Violet made herself push; she felt so much pain as she pushed harder than she thought was possible. Violet knew when it was over she felt lighter. There was a crying noise that Violet heard which made her heart break.

"So beautiful." Vivian looked down at her first grandchild in awe; she cleaned it, wrapped it in a towel and handed the baby to Violet. Violet stared down at her beautiful baby…

Author's Note: Stay tuned for the final chapter, what will it be.


	8. Afterbirth

Thank you to devious editor, someone finally gave some constructive criticism. But I made it really melodramatic because I figured no one would be exactly true to character in the circumstance. But thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story, especially Sarah v that has been supportive since chapter 1, so without any further ado here is the final chapter.

Violet looked down at her beautiful baby girl she was perfect, wrapped in her blankets like a doll, she already had hair like Tate's, but she had Violet's face. Violet could help but smile at her; she was so small and beautiful and warm, Violet couldn't believe it she was alive, not a ghost but a living breathing child, she would grow and change. Violet looked up at Tate standing above her, his face was beaming with joy, Violet didn't even need to ask she offered their beautiful daughter to her father. Violet smiled as she watched Tate hold their little girl, she watched as she gripped his finger instinctively. Tate bounced slightly as he talked to her; they had bounded instantly just how they should, he held her so softly. Violet felt her mother take her hand as they saw the beauty of it.

Suddenly Tate came and sat next to Violate, "What do you think we should call her?"

Violet stared at the beautiful creature they had created, a smile spread over her face as she thought of the perfect name. "Lily, it means purity and they're the flowers you have at a funeral, it seems appropriate in this house."

"Our little Lily." Tate agreed as she handed her back to Violet, Violet stroked her cheek; thinking of how afraid of what she would be in the beginning. Now Violet thought that this little girl couldn't ever be evil, she wouldn't let this house ruin her like it had the rest of them. "I already love her more than the world."

Violet knew exactly what he meant. "I would give anything for her."

Moira joined the family on the floor with the family surrounding the baby. "May I have Lily Miss Violet; I need to attend to the umbilical cord."

"No, I'm not quite ready to let ago." Violet kept stroking her cheek hoping that she'd never have to let her go.

Ben returned with his son, holding him close. He looked at Violet on the ground he had worried that it would kill Violet, not that it matter she was already dead, but the thought still disturbed him. It looked so much like when Vivian had died.

Violet eventually gave Lily over to Moira, she watched as the maid cut the cord and cleaned her again, Lily was so cute in the water she splashed a little but she was hesitant. Violet looked up at Tate he looked possessively at Lily as though he'd never let her go either. Except there was something much more intense in his eyes as Violet saw him watch Moira's every move like he was ready pounce on her if she made any wrong move. Violet knew Tate would never hurt or Lily, but would his protection do them more harm than good.

"Tate," Violet whispered he pleaded his eyes off Lily and Moira to gaze lovingly at Violet.

"What is it Violet?"

"Go away." She saw Tate's face break as he flashed away. A small wicked smile crept across Violet's face. "Just kidding, Tate come back." Violet looked around the room he hadn't appeared. "Tate it's okay I was joking come back." She said worried that he wouldn't come. "Tate I'm sorry, I just thought it would be funny." Violet started to cry had she just sent away the only person in the world that had loved her unconditional.

"You know that's not funny, right?" Tate pouted from behind her.

Violet smiled as she watched Tate take Lily back from Moira and sat down beside Violet, they both marvelled over the beautiful little girl that was their Lily, both of them knowing that they'd never let their girl come to any harm and neither would Violet's family who stood all around them. This little girl would be more loved than anyone could describe.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading that's it. I hope that last part scared the crap out of at least one person, thinking that Violet was a complete bitch. I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel to this, but nothing's set in stone so maybe.


End file.
